


Coffee, 9 PM

by friskaz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskaz/pseuds/friskaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby meets Lilith at a coffee house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, 9 PM

Ruby walks into the coffee house and smoothes her shirt down self-consciously, oddly nervous. There's a possible standing in line, a cute short brunette who's standing with her hip cocked, but after a second Ruby dismisses her; she's fiddling with her debit card, tapping it on the counter and rotating it between her fingers, and it's a nervous habit which just doesn't fit.

She turns to check out the other patrons. A guy at a front table is eyeing her, gaze rolling slowly over her body, but it's not cutting enough, and she doesn't return his smile. There's time enough for that later.

Her eyes meet the blonde at the back of the shop, slumped down in the chair, her long legs stretched out on either side of the chair opposite. Her blouse is tight, buttons gaping just a bit over her breasts. She smirks, and Ruby is sure.

Ruby turns her back on purpose and orders a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. It's not smart to turn her back on her enemies, but it just might be the best move she's made recently. Lilith thinks she can order everyone around, and she can't. Ruby is determined on that point.

Lilith is just a little bit impatient and irritated when Ruby pulls the chair out, spins it around, and sits down, crossing her arms over the back.

"No call for that," she says. "I give you the fucking professional courtesy of this meeting, and you show up late and then keep me waiting?"

"I was getting hot chocolate," Ruby says mildly. "It's chilly, I like the warmth."

"It's going to be a lot warmer if we dump you and hire someone else," Lilith says, her eyes flashing white and then back. Suddenly, Ruby can feel the other demons in the coffee shop; it's impossible to tell exactly how many, but certainly the majority of people there are, and it's worrying that Lilith was able to hide that from her.

Smiling in satisfaction, Lilith leans forward, flashing a rather obscene amount of cleavage. "I guess you always did have a sweet tooth."

Ruby shrugs. This really isn't going the way she'd hoped it would.

The waitress comes by then, dropping off her exceptionally large mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream overflowing down the sides.

"Enjoy," she says, then runs her hand through Lilith's hair, smiling secretively.

"Guess you always had more than a sweet tooth," Lilith says. She sticks her index finger in the whipped cream and then licks it off slowly, holding Ruby's gaze the whole time.

"Lilith," Ruby says.

"Hmmmm," Lilith replies, sliding her finger into the whipped cream again. This time she wipes it off between her breasts.

"You're ruining my drink," Ruby says.

Lilith frowns. "That's not right," she says. She unbuttons her shirt all the way down, shrugs lightly so it's sliding off her shoulders, then slips open the clasp on her bra.

This time the whipped cream gets rubbed right onto her nipples, which harden quickly. Ruby is a bit dismayed to find her mouth watering.

"C'mon, Ruby, I thought you liked whipped cream," Lilith says. "I got your whipped cream right here."

Ruby pushes herself up off the chair and is around the table, her hands in Lilith's hair, before she can think about what she's doing. Kissing Lilith is hot and sexy and out of control, and she shoves her back onto the table behind them, knocking the napkin holder onto the floor.

"Mmmm, yeah, that's the Ruby I remember," Lilith says, arching against her.

Ruby licks a path down Lilith's neck and chest to her nipples, then sucks the whipped cream off. Lilith is writhing beneath her, and Ruby bites down hard just to get Lilith to make the little noises she always makes when she's riding the pain-pleasure line.

Lilith's legs are spread and she's pulling her own skirt up. Ruby is not surprised to see that she's not wearing any underwear.

"You didn't put any whipped cream down there," Ruby says against Lilith's lips.

"Put it there yourself," Lilith says, pulling her hair.

Ruby obligingly slides down to her knees and tongues Lilith's clit. "Fuck yes," Lilith says, her hands tightening in Ruby's hair. "More."

"Slut," Ruby says, but she gets her fingers in on the action; she knows where Lilith likes to be touched and she knows how hard to touch her.

"Whore," Lilith returns, grinding down on Ruby's hand. She comes with a shout, and Ruby works her through the aftershocks gently before returning to her chair.

Lilith pulls her skirt down and rebuttons her shirt while Ruby wipes her hands off on some napkins and takes a long sip of hot chocolate; it's slightly too cool now.

"Now, what did you want?" Lilith asks.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), kink "food" (with a side of voyeurism). Thanks to S for the read-through.


End file.
